<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>boyfriend to death by rrrennny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777746">boyfriend to death</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrrennny/pseuds/rrrennny'>rrrennny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Catgirl Reader, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Delusional Shigaraki, Delusional Thoughts, Dubious Consent, Emotional Abuse, Eventual Stockholm Syndrome, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mental Abuse, Mental Torture, Physical Abuse, Physical Torture, Playing some games, Possessive Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Reader has a cat quirk, Reader has a quirk, Stalking, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere, Yandere Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, actual stalking, catboy reader, emotional torture, gn reader!, he needs some chapstick, manipulative relationships, partially beta read, reader is left vague, slowish burn until i don’t feel like it anymore, smut in later chapters, tomura cyber stalks you, tomura is a creep, we die like uhhhh people i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:53:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrrennny/pseuds/rrrennny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you should've listened to your mother when she told you to not talk to strangers. who knows what kind of people are out there? a simple display of kindness could ruin your life forever, you know? it could put the wrong idea in some fucked up stranger's head. you should know better than to mess around and get strangers attatched to you, you know? it could change the rest of your life.</p><p> </p><p>yandere shigaraki tomura/reader, with reader having a cute cat quirk! please heed the tags!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. cherry chapstick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this fic isn't for the light hearted, it will have disturbing topics such as stalking, abuse (mental and emotional), (eventual) stockholm syndrome, and things in a similar vein. more tags will be added as the fic progresses!<br/>please please please heed the tags and warnings! if i've forgotten any, please let me know! </p><p>please don’t idolize the behavior of tomura in this! it’s very unhealthy and you should get out ASAP if someone treats you this way! this is a work of fiction and i definitely don’t support abuse!</p><p>reader has a quirk that makes them catlike, i.e. fluffy ears, paw pads, a tail, slitted eyes. there's some other things that i have outlined, but the gist is you're basically a catgirl/catboy. reader is hopefully gn, though i might skew towards a more feminine reader. if i write any smut, i plan to do a chapter for both male/female genatalia. </p><p>this first chapter is a bit short, i'm sorry about that! i'll be editing it for length and plot stuff sometimes! it'll get longer and better in the coming chapters! thank you so much for giving this a chance! if you've got any ideas for a title, please let me know! i'm always horrible at them!</p><p>thank you so much to theseus, my beta reader and main support! love ya buddy! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’d always been different, from day one. Everyone was scared of him. It was always obvious he was the outsider, always looking in. He'd been isolated for the longest time, and a proper childhood was far from him. He’d been labeled a creep--a waste of space since day one. What did those NPCs know? Just because his quirk was different, it didn't mean he was horrible or terrible. Sure, he was far from normal, but a creep? No, nothing like that. He just knew the truth. Yes, decay was his quirk, and yes, he found it interesting to watch it unfold, but he wasn’t a creep. He didn't go around chikaning teenaged girls on the train. He didn't follow people around. He didn't go around making the world absolutely filthy like some people did.

That being said however, he couldn’t help it. Didn’t your mother teach you to be wary of strangers? Shifty looking ones in a hoodie on the train, no less. Were you dumb? Maybe naive? Maybe you were out of your mind, under the influence? Maybe you were oblivious. Were you one of those positive types who tried to infect everyone with their optimism? He wasn't sure. </p><p>What <i>had</i> compelled you to even talk to him? You didn’t <i>look like</i> the type who’d get mixed up in bad crowds. You didn’t look like the type to strike up conversation with someone who was obviously busy playing a game on his handheld. And yet—you <i>did<i>. You struck up a conversation with an absolute stranger on the train about some RPG. An obscure one, nonetheless. He appreciated the fact you were a gamer, but why? Why would you go out of your way to talk to him? Why? He couldn’t understand it. Why? <i>Whywhywhywhywhy</i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>His fingers drifted to the back of his neck and started scratching. <i>Scratch.</i> You were absolutely frustrating. He couldn't figure out if it was puter stupidity driving you or if it was something else. Was it naivety? Innocence? A do-good samaratin attitude? <i>Scratch.</i> You’d talked to him for maybe a total of five minutes, and yet—<i>scratch scratch scratch</i>—you were stuck in his brain. Why? <i>Scratch.</i></p><p>Maybe it was your quirk. <i>Scratch.</i> Soft, fluffy cat ears, a fluffy tail, slitted eyes, cute paw pads on your feet—like someone straight from a fucking vn or an eroge. What he wouldn't give to see you in a cute maid outfit, like that one vn with the catgirls. <i>Scratch.</i> Maybe it was the fact you approached him. <i>Scratch scratch.</i> You <i>approached</i> him. That meant you willingly wanted to talk to him. You wanted his attention, his presence. You wanted to interact with him. You weren't scared of him. You didn't complain about him. You didn't rudely go on about how he was a waste of space or how he smelled bad because he hadn't showered in a while. You didn't go on about his chapped lips and dried out skin. No, you talked to him about an obscure RPG and smiled. You fucking <i>smiled</i> at him.</p><p>You chose to strike up conversation fully well knowing that things would've been fine if you'd left him alone. Maybe you loved him. No, you definitely did. That’s why you talked to him. You loved him and so you decided that you'd talk to him. You saw him and fell in love at first sight. Tomura felt a strange feeling in his stomach, he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. It wasn't the feeling he got when he dusted something. It wasn't anything bad, maybe. It was kinda like the feeling he got when he was nervous about making a choice in a vn. Could he make backup saves irl? Maybe he could try different strategies to make you like him. That was something he did in eroges and in other vns to figure out the best route. Though, maybe it would be better to just sit back and watch? That way he could figure out what you liked and your affection stats with him would rise quicker. It was something he did in Stardew and other games, why not here and now? The weird feeling in his stomach got stronger the more and more he kept thinking about you.</p><p>His attention snapped to something else to avoid acknowledging the feelings building. </p><p>You’d forgotten something on the train—chapstick. A memento, he thought. Tomura absentmindedly fiddled with the cap. He caved, uncapping the chapstick. This was so juvenile of him, he thought. And yet, he was fine with this. He brought it up to his nose for a small sniff. Cherry, he noted. Did you have any other flavors? Was this one your favorite? Had he stolen away something you desperately loved and cared about? Maybe you’d want to do the chapstick challenge with him one day. No, you'd do it. He knew you would. After all, you talked to him which meant you loved him. He hadn't stopped thinking about you. Even now, the thing he was fixated on was yours. You were everywhere in his life now, consuming everything. Was this your plan? If so, it was working.</p><p>He put the cap back on and set the chapstick on his desk. He wondered what he could do. There were a lot of different avenues to pursue this. He could just go at it, learn along the way. That would be challenging though. What if you decided to go after some NPC? Well, he could actually take care of that. It'd be easy, he'd just need to touch that other NPC. Question was, did he want to deal with that hassle? Maybe he should try things a slower, more steadier way. That way, things wouldn't have to get as bad. He could always get Kurogiri to teleport you to his room and you'd live there with him. That would be easy enough to do, but then if you stared fretting and getting anxious, it'd be annoying and far too loud.</p><p>With a frustrated sigh, he decided that he’d try to find you. You piqued his interest, that much was obvious. The issue would be finding you, though it’d be more of an annoyance than anything. He could start with databses and try to narrow things down. There shouldn't be a lot of people with a cat quirk, right? Either way, he'd spend time digging through the databses and the internet to try to find you. It was worth it. Once he found you, he'd follow you around to figure out your schedule. He always was good at being quiet, always was good at being unnoticed. Would you be aware of him if he started following you around? The very thought made him grin. From there, he could figure out how to interact with you and what to bring you to raise your affection stat. 

Tomura laughed softly, feeling something well up in him he hadn't felt before. He'd started a new game, this one would be very fun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. stardew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tomura finds you on some obscure RPG forum. He stalks you online some and then some more. You suggest adding him on Steam and Origin to get in contact and play some games. Careful though, you've set up a date and sooner or later, you'll have to take responsibility for what you did.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so so much to my beta reader theseus for beta-ing this and for motivating me to write! not gonna lie, it was a bit difficult to get this chapter written as my hyperfixation is on a completely different anime atm, but the shiggy thirst was too strong! he also suggested the current chapter title system, important things from each chapter as well as the name! yes, the reference to the game by gato, darqx, and puke is intentional because it fits (i might eventually write for law and ren, they're huge faves of mine)!</p><p>i have the rest of this fic outline to chapter 50 which i predict will be the end. i also have the smut chapters planned out, the current plan is to do both male and female genatalia smut chapters! chapter 3 should be a bit spicy, though shiggy won't meet reader yet! the burn is gonna be a bit slow! </p><p> </p><p>[gamer tag] is your own gamer username on steam and origin! [name] is your name c:</p><p>a lot of tomura's thoughts are delusional! please don't actually support this train of thought! this is all fictional! please keep the warnings in mind and heed the tags &lt;3</p><p>with this said, i hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Turns out, you were easier to find than he had expected. Not many people talked about that RPG, and you’d made yourself known on a few forum sites. He could cross check that on other sites and platforms, and he had a solid guess as to the profile being yours. Question is, he had the gaming information and the forum posts, but he didn’t have your social media. You seldom posted photos of yourself or your life on the gaming sites and it was quite hard to figure out some things. Should he send you a PM on some of them? Say that you seemed interesting and try to get your social media that way? Maybe he could ask one of your friends? Doing more digging was obvious and he was going to keep doing that, but he wanted to find more photos of you. </p><p> </p><p>He’d seen you once and decided that he wanted more. He wanted to see your cute cat ears and your smile. It was so radiant, so pleasant. If sunshine was a person, he was sure that it would be you. He wanted to see the cute toe beans. Maybe even squish them if you’d let him. They looked so soft, much like your cheeks. He wanted to squish those too. Poke em, if he could. Actually, why was he worried about ifs and wants? He had the right to poke you. He had the right to maneuver you in any way he wanted to. He could pet you if he wanted, just like he could squish your toe beans if he wanted to. It wasn’t a matter of asking you, but it was, however, a matter of seeing your face light up when he asked you and you agreed. He could live without that, but he’d prefer you eager for his touch and presence. Why wouldn’t you be though? You talked to him on the train, you loved him. </p><p> </p><p>His fingers started typing up on his mechanical keyboard while he still was in thought. He’d absentmindedly started writing up a message on one of the forums. </p><p>“Hey, I saw some of your posts around on the forum. I hope it doesn’t sound weird or anything, but you seem cool and I wanna be friends if that’s cool. Would you wanna play some games or something sometime? “</p><p>It was short enough to get his point across, though why was he sounding like a sniveling simp? This was pretty fucking ridiculous, and yet, he found his cursor hovering over the send button. He didn’t even know the last time you were active on this site, you didn’t keep your login activity visible. Sure, he could see your post history, but it didn’t tell him much. And sure, he already knew your gamertags, but it’d be a bit strange if someone just spontaneously added you with no mutuals. Then again, were you that type of person? To freak out if some random stranger sent you a friend request? People did it all the time. Were you spontaneous? There were a lot of questions he had about you, and he wanted all of them answered. </p><p>He’d get his answers in due time. He didn’t want to half ass his research about you, nor did he want to half ass his stalking. If he butchered things and decided to fight a boss before he was ready, it was sure to end poorly. He wanted to come in at a high lvl, prepared, and succeed. Finding your social media and interacting with you in any way was high on his priority list, but there were baby steps to take. </p><p>Usually, it’d be a lot easier to figure out your social media, but he had your looks and no name. That complicated things, but it made it a lot more fun to figure all of this out. He clicked around, doing more digging when his face broke out in a grin. He had a new message.</p><p> </p><p>He looked down at the monitor, and with baited breath, opened the message. </p><p>"Hey there! Thanks for the message! I always love making friends and meeting new people. What games do you play? I mostly play mmos, rpgs, and a lot of other things. I have a whole library on Steam and Origin, it might be easier if you added me on there rather than answering my question or talking on the forum. I'm not on here too-too much. Anyways, my gamer tag on both is [gamer tag]. I'll talk to you on there! :)"</p><p>That went a lot easier than he thought it would go. You actually responded to his message. Wait, why was he doubting you? Of course you would. You loved him, you'd respond to him and want to be around him since that was the case. You even told him the things he already knew. A bit infuriating, but it was progress. Plus, this was the start of you trusting him. Before long, he’d be someone you’d tell all your deep, dark secrets to. Then, you’d want to meet up, and he’d whisk you away to come live with him. You’d have a good life, he’d take care of you like he had his childhood dog, you’d play games every day with him, he’d come home and you’d be there, waiting for him with a grin. That same sweet grin that you gave him on the train. </p><p>He decided to send a message back. </p><p>“I honestly play a bit of everything, it’d be easier to tell from my library too. I’ll add you on them, my tag is Sazanka. I’ll talk to you there.”</p><p>Another message.</p><p>“TTYL :)”</p><p>Holy shit, this had to be a dream. You’d given all this up yourself. Were you stupid? Or was it just for him? It had to be just for him. He couldn’t stomach the thought you’d be giving out information to total strangers like that. That would be absolutely sickening. You weren’t a whore, you were loyal to only him. Why was he doubting you and worrying about this? You were trustworthy, weren’t you? To be fair, he still had to do some more digging. But, he’d make sure you learned to love him and to behave around him. He did want to give you the benefit of the doubt, but he was aware he was quick to jumping to conclusions. </p><p>If you didn’t listen to him or hated him, then he was content with training you. He’d seen it in some hentais and in some games before. You could make people love you with enough training. If that was a failure, he had no problem with adding more hands onto him and to his collection. Yours would be such a cute addition. There was no doubt about it.</p><p>He did have a preference for you to be alive though. That was what he wanted and what most of his fantasies involved you being. Training would be the first solution. As much as he didn’t want to put you down, he’d already dusted one pet before. What was another one to add to the total? </p><p>Tomura made a mental note to try to lower his temper around you. He’d killed people for a lot less than what you’ve done so far. He’s killed people before for annoying him, and he could easily do it again. You were his precious pet though, and he didn’t want to harm you unless you deserved it. You deserved good things and rewards if you were good. He could give you a good life. You wouldn’t have to work a day in your life. You’d get all the pets and cuddles you wanted. You’d get to sit and play games with him all day. You’d have anything you wanted. More than anything though, you’d get the privilege of watching hero society crumble all from your very own safe spot. You’d have a front row seat to watch all this unfold. It’d all begin with All Might, and it’d end with him and you reshaping everything to your wants and whims. </p><p>He opened both of the game library applications and sent a friend request your way. It took a second, but you added him back. He saw a notification pop up. You’d sent him a message.</p><p>“Hey, you’re the person from the forum, right? It’s so nice to meet you! You can call me [name]! What can I call you? Do you wanna go by your gamer tag? :)”</p><p>You really did love him, you were talking to him first like you’d done on the train. He felt woozy, thoughts swimming and blurring together. His face flushed and a grin broke out on his face. You were so perfect. So amazing. He exhaled a shaky breath, hands shivering slightly as he went to type back a response. </p><p>“It’s really good to meet you, [name]. Gamer tag is fine for now, but I can tell you my name later if you want it. What games did you want to play today?”</p><p>He saw the notification that you were typing, and his eyes glazed over. Staring at the bright screen hurt his eyes, but it was worth it for you.</p><p>“Okay! It’s so nice to meet you Sazanka! Do you wanna play stardew? Or maybe we can play some other multiplayer game? :)”</p><p>He quickly typed up a response, grinning at your message.</p><p>“Whatever you want to play, I’m up for. Stardew sounds fine.”</p><p>You’d taken initiative and set up the first date, he thought. You’d have to take responsibility for all this later.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you so so much for reading and keeping up with this fic! lemme know if you enjoyed it! got any questions or critiques? please lemme know! i'd love to hear them! &lt;3</p><p>another question, should i make a discord for my works and to connect you like minded people?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for giving this fic a read! hopefully it wasn't too bad! i plan on getting chapter two out asap! </p><p>if you've got any crtiques, suggestions, or ideas, i would love to hear them! i hope you have a wonderful day &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>